dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Possession
Possession is a debilitation in Dragon's Dogma that affects only Pawns, causing them to attack the Arisen. Ghosts also have a possessing attack that can affect any of the party. Possession (Debilitation) Affecting Pawns only, and usually inflicted by Dragonkin or Specters, and by Daimon on Bitterblack Isle - this will cause loyal Pawns to be turned and attack their master. If the pawn is not rendered unconscious or cured, the possession will wear off after around three minutes. The inflicted Pawn's eyes turn red and a dark cloud covers their face. They also slowly lose health till it becomes unconscious or gets killed. Additionally melee damage is weakened. The debilitation can individually cured by Panacea, the spell High Halidom, and collectively cured by Placative Brew or Nostalgia Dust. Any item or spell causing the effect Impervious will also cure possession. Notes still chains to party members, but now damages the former ally]] *Possessed pawns attack the Arisen, but not other pawns. *Foes generally ignore possessed pawns. *Pawn's melee damage is greatly reduced, but not ranged or spell damage. *A possessed pawn with no equipped weapon will stand still and not fight unarmed, rendering them harmless. *Possessed pawn may still be grabbed or picked up and tossed. *Possessed Pawns are immune to Dragon Roar, and to a Dragon's fiery breath. *Possessed pawns will continuously lose Health but will not attempt to cure themselves, though group curatives used by other party members will also heal them. Ghost Possession Phantoms, Phantasms, and Wraiths Phantoms, Phantasms, and Wraiths (but not Specters) have an attack that latches onto the victim's head and upper body, draining health. This possession takes two similar forms: * Usually the initial attack causes slow health loss whilst the ghost gains strength. It lets go after a time, knocking down its host. This attack causes the ghost to grow both in size and strength. ** Mind that ghosts may spawn already fully grown. * Once the ghost has grown it becomes more powerful and its grabs are far more dangerous, rapidly reducing health. Ghost possession can be removed by striking the captured ally. Holy magic sigils including healing spells such as anodyne or halidom will also strike the ghost and cause it to release. * Simply picking up the grabbed pawn will also detach the ghost. Specter Specters will grab onto victims like other ghostly forms, but instead of draining health the Specter will attempt to inflict Possession debilitation and will release the victim after a short while, whether successful or not. The same methods that work against other ghost possessions work against Specters - generally striking the ally is enough. * Naturally Specters will not attempt to possess the Arisen. Notes *No amount of Possession resistance protects the health draining ghost possession attacks. being Impervious is also innefective. **The damage done seems related to the host's core stats (strength, magick, and or defense), and is not mitigated by elemental or possession resistances, or by magick defense. *The health draining possession attack is troublesome for solo adventurers - attacks from other non-ghost foes, and environmental explosions can release the Arisen from the ghost's grip - one tactic is to carry Throwblasts, and throw one at an nearby wall so the back blast causes the ghost to lose its grip. **Additionally the ghost will let go if one can climb something. **Running out of the ghost's usual haunting area will also cause the creature to dislodge itself. **Some ghosts start fully grown. Beware! * Pawns killed by a health draining possession return to the Rift immediately, and are not just rendered Unconscious. Equipment :Only effective against Possession debilitation ;Armor and clothing * List of Armor and Clothing Sets with Possession resistance * List of Head Armor with Possession resistance * List of Torso Armor with Possession resistance * List of Leg Armor with Possession resistance * List of Arms Armor with Possession resistance * List of Leg Clothing with Possession resistance * List of Chest Clothing with Possession resistance * List of Cloaks with Possession resistance See also *Corrupted Pawn - found only on Bitterblack Isle Notes *Hostile pawns found in the Chamber of Lament before the Ur-Dragon fight as if possessed, but lack the red eyes and distinctive dark cloud about the head normally indicative of possession. *It is possible for the Arisen to become possessed whilst fighting Daimon - apart from the visual effect this possession does not appear to have any negative effects. *It is unknown if the nerfing of a possessed pawn's melee attacks is a or not. Gallery Possessed Pawn.jpg|Pawn possessed by Drake in Devilfire Grove. Category:Debilitations Category:Possession